


... и бездна отступает

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tony stark need a hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Тони спит и очень хочет проснуться





	... и бездна отступает

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Якорь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515841) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [Sovenok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok). 



Он чувствует, как в руках дрожит боеголовка. Как вокруг сопротивляется движению воздух.  
Но он летит.  
Летит в висящую над его Башней дыру.  
Быстрее.  
Быстрее.  
Еще...  
Мгновение.  
И он в пустоте.  
Впереди корабль читаури.  
Рывок, и снаряд летит дальше. Туда, где ему самое место.  
Секунда. Другая.  
И он проваливается в тишину.  
Впереди корабль читаури. Вокруг — звезды...  
А за спиной... бездна.  
И тишина.  
Звезды мигают. И гаснут. Одна за другой.  
Тишина.  
Пустота.  
Бездна...  
  
— Проснись! Тони, проснись!  
  
Он задыхается. Он не может сбежать от преследующей его бездны.  
  
— Тони! — И теплые руки бережно, но с силой сжимают его в своих объятиях. Тепло. И бездна отступает. Пусть не навсегда, но сейчас и здесь ей не место...  
  
— Тони... — и тихий шепот убаюкивает, и он вновь засыпает, чувствуя окружающее его тепло.


End file.
